


My Bad Boy Best Friend's Brother

by TheDemonChick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliche, F/F, F/M, bad boy, bad girl, but with a twist, rebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonChick/pseuds/TheDemonChick
Summary: I leaned close to him so our noses were almost touching. He took a sharp intake of breath, holding it in fear or anticipation, I couldn't decipher which.I smirked letting my nose brush against his teasingly, "Oh Casey, don't you know? The good boy always falls for the bad girl."His bright grey orbs searched mine closely watching for any signs of my next move. "I-I'm not going to be apart of your cliche."I chuckled brushing lip against his pale pink ones making him gasp, "We'll see about that Freckles."___________Salem Davies and Wilder Thomas have been best friends since the beginning of middle school. They've always been double trouble. Who could blame them? They have very similar personalities. Both rebels to the core.Salem has always been a bad girl at heart. Never willing to settle down or change for anyone.So what happens when Wilder's good boy brother comes to stay with his family? Will Salem give into the sudden feelings for the boy or will she reject them completely? Find out in My Bad Boy Best Friend's Brother.





	1. Good Boy Brother

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is of Casey

 

I rolled my eyes silently as Wilder squared up to the guy. It was just after school ended and some dumbass decided to hit on Emily, Wilder’s girlfriend. Honestly I think the guy just wanted to piss him off. Everyone knows that Emily is off limits

“Should I try and calm him down? I don’t want him to get suspended again,” Emily whispered to me her nervous eyes never leaving Wilder.

She was always nervous when he got into a fight. Even though she knows he’ll win, she still gets scared of him getting hurt. I already know if she goes over there it’s going to start more shit. I sighed slightly. Why do I always have to be the hero?

“Yo Wilder!” I shouted seeing him glance at me, “If you get suspended Emily won’t have anyone to protect her for a couple days!”

I could see his jaw grind in consideration before he gave the guy one last meaningful shove. He walked back over to us immediately taking Emily into his arms and kissing her deeply. I looked away from them politely. 

“Are you coming over babe?”

I looked back in time to see Emily nod, “Yea, did you forget already?” He raised his brows at her making her eyes roll, “You, Salem, and I agreed to study for our math test together.”

I chuckled, “Actually I never agreed to it. Wilder agreed for me.”

Emily gave me a look, “You need to study. You already said some of the material was confusing.”

“I know, I know. I just dislike studying.”

She giggled, “Don’t worry! I’ll make it interesting!”

Wilder smiled at her lovingly, “Let’s get going. I have a someone special arriving today.”

I raised a brow as we walked over to where my bike and his car were parked, “You gonna tell us who?”

“You remember that my dad cheated on my mom right?” Emily and I nodded. “Well apparently he has another son who’s a year younger than us. My dad thought it’d be a good idea if he came to live with my mom, Shelby, and I for a while. Some bullshit about being a big happy family.”

I let out a scoff of laughter, “What a copout. He just wants more time with his new slut.”

I put my bag under my seat grabbing my helmet. 

“How’d it go with your mom Salem?” Emily asked kindly.

I shot her a small glare which got daggers from Wilder. She kept smiling even though she knew what she did. I know the question didn’t come from a place of harm. She just wants everyone to get along.

I sighed deeply rolling my eyes and caving under her adorable green eyes, “She didn’t show up. She had to reschedule last minute because of some important business meeting.”

Emily frowned, “Oh.”

I gave her a half smile, “Just give up Em. My mom and I will never get along.”

She quickly regained her hopeful smile, “You never know Sal! One day it might work out!”

I just nodded at her before slinging my leg over my seat and starting my bike. I let Wilder pull his car out and start down the road before I pulled out.

I sped down the road following his car which was going slightly slower than usual. He’s either stalling so he doesn’t have to see his dad or he’s arguing with Emily. He and I are in a similar boat I guess. I mean my mom didn’t exactly cheat on my dad but she still left us when we needed her most. 

I pulled up just as he was heading inside. I turned my bike off and ran a hand through my caramel colored hair to neaten it. I got off grabbing my bag from under the seat and heading up to the door. I went inside without bothering to knock. 

Wilder’s dad’s eyes immediately glared at me, “I see you still hang out with this delinquent.”

I smirked slightly, “Nice to see you too Jared.”

Wilder was getting more and more pissed. Emily must have noticed because she quickly grabbed his hand. I could see him visibly relax. 

Then my eyes caught onto the other person in the room. I studied him quickly. He had dirty blonde hair that cut in a shaggy style. He had an angled jaw and high cheekbones with a light scattering of freckles running across them. His eyes are what really stuck out to me. Like Wilder, he had grey eyes but somehow they seemed better on him.

I smiled when I noticed him checking me out, “See somethin’ you like Freckles?”

He blushed deeply but glared at me nonetheless, “N-No!”

I smirked at him, “Really? You seemed content staring at my boobs.”

His blush darkened, “Shut up! I was not!”

I chuckled quietly as Lauren decided to join us in the living room.

Lauren gave a nervous smile as she saw the tension between Wilder and Jared growing, “You have a long drive back Jared. You should probably get going. I’ll show you to the door.”

She grabbed Jared’s arm forcing him to follow her to the door. 

Emily frowned up at Wilder, “Are you okay Wild?”

He sighed giving her a small smile, “I’m fine babe.”

I walked over plopping down on the couch next to tall, blonde, and freckled, “So this is your half brother?”

Wilder nodded, “Yea, Guys this is Casey. Casey, this is my girlfriend Emily and my best friend Salem.”

I suddenly sat up leaning close to Casey and putting a hand on his chest, “But you could just call me the girl of your dreams.”

He rolled his eyes but his cheeks betrayed him flushing pink, “That has to be the worst pickup line I’ve ever heard.”

I smirked, “Is that a challenge?”

“No!”

Wilder rolled his eyes, “Down, Salem. He just got here. Plus we already know your track record with guys.”

I frowned at him, “You’re an ass.”

He smiled sweetly, “Love you too Sal.”

I chuckled, “That smile is what nightmares are made of.”

He threw his book bag at me, “And you say I’m an ass.”

I threw his bag on the ground next to me, “What the hell do you keep in there? Bricks?”

Emily giggled, “Come on guys! Let’s get started studying.”

I groaned but pulled out my math book, “I hate studying.”

Casey scoffed, “I guessed that. What kind of grades must you get?”

Emily frowned, “Actually Salem gets straight A’s. The only class she really struggles with is Math.”

Casey looked slightly shocked but that wasn’t surprising. I mean I’m a well known delinquent around this town. I have the look of one too so that might be where he based his judgement.

“Really? But she’s such a…”

“Punk? Rebel? Delinquent?” I suppled with a forced grin.

Casey frowned, “I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine Casey. I get it all the time.” I interrupted still grinning fakely.

Emily was frowning deeply, “W-Well we better get started! Casey would you like to sit with us so you can see what we’re learning. I mean you’ll be starting school tomorrow so it might help.”

He gave her a small smile, “Sure!”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I finally pulled up to my house. We spent about an hour studying then me and Wilder played video games. It was cute when he tried to teach Emily.

They are an awfully cute couple considering before Wilder met Emily he was a total rebel. Just like me… He’s settled down so much since then. He even quit smoking.

I walked in the door to see my dad sleeping in his chair. I frowned slightly noticing he still had his work boots on. He must have passed out right when he got home.

I sighed closing the door quietly and walking over to where he was sitting. I took his shoes off and laid the chair back before covering him with the throw blanket from the couch. I ran a hand through his caramel locks before walking into the kitchen. 

Just as I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge the house phone rang. 

I quickly picked it up, “Hello?”

“Hi, this is Mary Shepard from the hospital. Is Chris Davies there?”

I glanced back to the living room to see him still sleeping, “He’s not available at the moment. Can I take a message?”

“Whom am I speaking to?”

“Salem Davies, His daughter.”

She sighed, “I was just calling to tell you that Alexandra is back on respiratory assistance.”

I frowned, “How long will she be on it this time?”

“We’re doing a week and then we’ll see if she’s okay without it.”

I sighed, “Okay, I’ll pass this on to my dad tomorrow.”

“Thank you. Bye.”

“Bye.”

I hung up the phone leaning my head against the wall next to the phone.

“Who called?”

I jumped slightly at the sound of my dad’s voice in the doorway. I frowned at him, “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

He smiled tiredly, “It’s fine princess. Who was that?”

“Mary Shepard with the hospital. Alex is back on respitory assistance.”

He frowned, “How long?”

“A week then they’ll see if she can go without it.”

He nodded and walked over to hug me tightly, “She’ll be out of there one day.”

I sighed burying my face into his chest as I wrapped my arms around him tightly, “When?”

“It’s a process princess.”

“I know,” I whispered.

He pulled back to ruffle my hair, “Head on up to bed. You have school tomorrow.”

I nodded, “You better go to bed too.”

He chuckled, “I will.” He kissed my forehead, “I love you sweetie.”

“I love you too dad.”

I jogged up the stairs and into my room. I quickly changed and laid down. I looked at my phone seeing I had a message from Wilder.

‘You get home safe?’

‘Yea… Alex is back on respitory assistance though.’

‘I’m sorry Sal.’

‘It’s whatever.’

‘We’ll talk tomorrow okay? I’ll pick you up before Emily.’

‘Sounds good. Night Wild.’

‘Night.’

I sighed plugging my phone in and laying back against my pillows. I closed my eyes and forced my mind to shut down.


	2. Old Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem is reminded of past mistakes and Casey has his first day at school.

I rubbed my eyes roughly trying to get rid of the sleepiness lingering in them. I was sitting at the kitchen bar waiting on Wilder to pick me up.

My dad was staring at me like he wanted to say something but every time he opened his mouth he just shakes his head and goes back to staring.

I sighed loudly, “Alright what is it?”

He smiled innocently, “What’s what sweetie?”

I narrowed my eyes, “Don’t sweetie me. You’ve been staring at me for the past ten minutes.”

He sighed staring at me for another moment, “Are you okay?”

I nearly choked on my water, “What?!”

“Are you okay?” He repeated.

I wiped the bit of water that had dribled down my chin, “Why are you asking?”

He smiled, “I know you Salem. You’re holding something back. And I know it’s not about Alex, you’re used to that stuff by now. Did something happen yesterday?”

I frowned, “Um… Other than meeting Wilder’s half brother Casey, nothing interesting happened.”

He smirked, “Interesting.”

I scrunched my face up, “Ew, dad no. It’s not like that. And even if it was he’s like a total good boy, he’d never fall for me.”

His smirk widened, “Who knows? You’ve always been into the innocent ones.”

I rolled my eyes, “Yea as in fooling around with them and then breaking their hearts like fine china plates. This is different…” I frowned looking down at the counter, “He’s just so… different from other boys I’ve played. He doesn’t fall for my flirting, Hell he gives comebacks to my pick up lines! For someone who seems like a goodie two shoes, he’s awfully sarcastic and laid back. I’m used to the good boys who have never even dealt with girls before, the ones who can only blush and stutter when I say hi. There’s something about him that’s just so… different.”

Dad frowned slightly, “You’re not usually like this… Something about this boy really set you off didn’t it?”

I shrugged, “I don’t know…” As if on cue a horn honked outside. I scooped up my bag and jogged over to kiss my dad’s cheek, “I’ll see you after school.”

He kissed my forehead in return, “Bye princess.”

I jogged outside shutting the door behind me. I got in the passenger side before noticing the other person in the back.

I groaned shooting a glare at Wilder, “What happened to talking?”

He chuckled, “We can still talk, Casey won’t blab it anywhere.”

I glanced back at a confused Casey before shaking my head, “Forget it. It’s not important anyway.”

Wilder frowned at me as he pulled down the street, “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been acting off all week.”

I stared out of my window, “It’s coming up.”

“You mean his-”

I cut him off with a sharp nod.

I could feel the awkward tension coming from Wilder, “Do you want to visit this year? I mean it’s two weeks from now… and school would be off that day.”

I swallowed hard pushing away any feelings that wanted to come up, “I don’t know yet…”

We pulled up to the school and I quickly got out of the suffocating car. I started walking away.

Wilder’s shout stopped me in my tracks, “He wouldn’t want you to be like this y’know!”

I whipped around to glare at him. I stormed back over and punched him hard in the chest.

I poked a finger right where I had just punched glaring up to him furiously, “Don’t ever tell me what he would want. I knew him better than anyone else.”

Wilder simply raised an eyebrow unaffected by my attitude flip, “Then think about it. Would he really want you to be jumping from bed to bed and never even looking at a guy that wants more?”

I took in a deep breath pulling back and glaring at the ground, “We aren’t talking about this.”

Wilder sighed in defeat, “Would you mind showing Casey around? I told Emily I would help her in the library.”

I glanced at Casey who was scrolling through his phone before looking back at Wilder, “Fine… I’m sorry for blowing up on you.”

He gave me a small smile, “I understand Sal. It’s a process.”

I held back a growl that wanted to escape at the word and simply nodded. He nodded back before walking towards the school. I rubbed my temples before turning to Casey.

“Can I see your schedule?”

He looked up finally and nodded pulling the sheet of paper out of his bag and handing it to me, “Are you okay?”

I sighed deeply looking over the classes he had and matching them with mine mentally, “I’m starting to hate that question.”

He chuckled slightly, “You don’t have to talk about whatever the issue is if you don’t want to.”

I snapped my head up to stare at him in shock. Soon my shock turned to wariness, “You aren’t going to pull a Wilder and just bring it up later when I’ve calmed down are you?”

He smiled, “Nope, if you don’t want to talk about it I’m not going to force you.”

I felt my heart skip a beat before taking off in a race. His smile was just so… breathtaking.

I shook my head quickly clearing my thoughts, “You have the same classes as me. C’mon.”

I led him inside the school and to his locker which was across the hall from mine, “My locker’s right over there. I’m going to get my books, wait here until I come back.”

He stuck his tongue out at me making a small smile cover my lips. I shook my head at his childishness before walking over to my locker. I quickly got my books before a crash behind me made my head snap up.

I scowled at the sight of, Devin, an old lay of mine holding Casey against the lockers.

I pushed through the slight crowd that had gathered to see the fight. I grabbed the back of Devin’s jacket and tugged hard sending him to the ground.

Devin scowled back at me, “The hell was that for Salem?!”

“For messing with Casey,” I growled.

He suddenly smirked as he got up, “Oh don’t tell me you actually want this weakling! Finally getting over Riley?”

My anger spiked at the name and I took a threatening step forward, “Don’t you dare say his name! You’re part of the reason he’s gone!”

He scoffed, “And yet you still slept with me.”

I clenched my fists tightly, “It was a drunken mistake that never should’ve happened.”

Someone’s hand enclosed around my wrist. “Salem, let’s just go. You have to show me around still,” Casey’s voice reminded gently pulling me back from Devin.

His soft voice somehow managed to rein in my temper. I nodded grabbing his hand and pulling him past Devin. Soon the bell rang and, despite having five minutes to get to class, the hallways emptied in about two. I stopped a little ways away from our English class.

I pulled out my cigarettes and quickly lit one.

Casey’s eyes bugged, “You’re smoking!? Underage and in school!?”

I turned to him with a blank look, “If you’re about to tell me how bad it is for me then save it. Heard it more times than I care to remember.”

He blinked at my sharp tone before frowning, “I’m not going to lecture you. It’s your choice to do it.”

Surprise flickered through me. I took a long drag before blowing out smoke.

“Usually the goodie two shoes that I have the joy of dealing with, lecture me for about thirty minutes. What makes you different?”

He chuckled, “I’m not just a goodie two shoes. I may get good grades and follow the rules but that doesn’t automatically give me the right to lecture you about your choices. That’s your parents’ job, not mine.”

I took the last drag of my cigarette before putting it out on my shoe and throwing in the small trash can across from us, “Let’s get to class before the bell rings.”

He grabbed my wrist stopping me, “Can I ask a question?” I nodded. “Why were you so cold to me this morning? You seemed really angry.”

My walls went up immediately sensing the threat of someone seeing my feelings. I flipped on a flirty attitude pushing him and pinning him to the lockers.

I chuckled running a hand down his chest playfully, “So you’d rather me be warm to you?”

His cheeks heated to a deep shade of ruby, “I-I never said that.”

I leaned close to him so our noses were almost touching. He took a sharp intake of breath, holding it in fear or anticipation, I couldn't decipher which.

I smirked letting my nose brush against his teasingly, "Oh Casey, don't you know? The good boy always falls for the bad girl."

His bright grey orbs searched mine closely watching for any signs of my next move. "I-I'm not going to be apart of your cliche."

I chuckled brushing lips against his pale pink ones making him gasp, "We'll see about that Freckles."

I suddenly pulled away and began walking to class. I heard him start to follow me after a small moment.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+

It was finally lunch time. I was currently leading Casey to the lunch room. It was kind of weird how quickly I went from not wanting anything to do with him to joking around and playfully flirting with him.

“Oh! I got one. Feel my shirt.” He was struggling not to laugh as he felt the bottom of my shirt. “That’s girlfriend material,” I said with a wink.

He chuckles, “It looks a little too clingy and hard to maintain.”

My jaw dropped slightly before I began laughing, “Do you have a comeback for everything?”

He laughed lightly, “Probably. I live on Tumblr, where shut down lines are all over.”

I hummed trying to think of another line, “Ah! There’s something wrong with me eyes,” I said leaning closer to him, “I can’t seem to take them off you.”

He smirked slightly, “There’s something wrong with mine too. I can’t see you getting anywhere with me.”

I scoffed pulling back as we got inside the lunch room, “You are impossible to flirt with.”

“It’s not impossible. Just don’t use cheesy pick up lines.”

We walked over to where Wilder, Emily, and our other friend Destiny were sitting.

Destiny looked up as we sat down, “Who’s tall, blonde, and handsome?”

I chuckled, “This is Casey, Wilder’s half brother.”

She nodded looking over him, “He’s handsome enough to switch my lesbian self.”o

Casey choked on his saliva before coughing, “Uh…”

I rolled my eyes, “Don’t worry Casey, Destiny will forever be a lesbian.”

She chuckled smiling at him in a friendly way, “Yea, you should worry about Salem more. She eats good boys like you up for breakfast.”

I frowned at her shaking my head silently.

She smirked slightly, “Unless you’ll be the boy to finally tame her.”

I scoffed loudly trying to rid my cheeks of the horrid blush that invaded them, “Yea right! I’ll never be tame!”

Her smirk widened, “The blush on your cheeks says otherwise.”

I scowled at her, “Go suck an exhaust pipe!”

Wilder laughed loudly, “What’s got you so pissed? You’ve been pissy since this morning.”

I rolled my eyes, “Devin tried messing with Casey and said some stupid shit. Nothing more.”

The table fell silent, a tense atomosphere quickly devolping around us.

Emily frowned reaching out to put her hand over mine, “Did he say something about-”

“Don’t!” I cut her off ripping my hand away with a scowl, “Don’t give that bullshit sympathy!”

I stood up grabbing my bag and walking to the outside area where the stoners and smokers eat lunch. I leaned against the wall next to the doors. I quickly pulled out my pack and lit the second cigarette of the day.

“I don’t appreciate you making her upset Salem,” Wilder’s voice stated from my right.

I gave him a dull look, “You really think I care what you appreciate?”

He sighed, “I hate when you get like this! You’re impossible to talk to and deal with!”

I scowled at him viciously, “Then leave! No one said you have to deal with my messes!”

Suddenly the door behind him opened and Casey stepped out. I looked away from Wilder taking another drag of my cigarette.

Wilder shook his head, “You know what? Fine! Smoke till you get lung cancer! I don’t care anymore!”

He stormed back inside slamming the door. I winced slightly as it shut loudly. I slowly slid down the wall to sit. Casey stared for a moment before sitting next to me.

I scowled at the air in front of me, “Why are you still here?”

He shrugged, “I figured you wouldn’t want to be alone.”

I scoffed coldly looking over at him with a dull sarcastic look, “I’m the heartless bad girl. Why wouldn’t I want to be alone?”

His gray orbs searched mine, “You aren’t heartless. You just close yourself off so you don’t get hurt. You’ve probably been hurt in the past which is what caused you to be like this.”

I chuckled blankly turning to face forward, “Hate to diss your detective skills but I’ve always been the bad girl.”

“That can’t be true. You couldn’t have always been like this.”

I took another long drag of my cigarette blowing out smoke slowly, “I guess you’re kind of right… I didn’t really start acting like this until I turned 12.” I managed to give him a small smile, “Wanna see a trick?”

He raised an eyebrow, “Sure.”

I smirked taking a long drag. I made my mouth into an ‘O’ shape and slowly blew out smoke rings.

His eyes widened in awe, “Woah. I thought that was just a party gag.”

I chuckled giving him a small smile, “I learned it from a uh… a friend.” My smile dimmed slightly, “He always… He always knew cool party tricks. He was just that type of guy. So… cool and dangerous…”

Casey was staring at me his eyes glancing all over my face as if trying to read it, “You… liked him a lot huh?”,

I swallowed hard trying to clear my clogged throat, “I guess you could say that.” I scoffed lightly taking another long drag. I blew out smoke slowly, “Ya wanna know something?” He hummed in question. “I can’t see how you and Wilder are brothers.”

“Half brothers.”

“Still. He’s… hot headed, stubborn, and rude to everyone but Emily… and you… You’re sweet, caring, and willing to listen to my issues. You’ve only know me a day and yet you stay with me. You stayed with me and didn’t just give up like Wilder always does.”

He shrugged glancing over at a group of boys who were passing around a blunt, “I guess I just got my mom’s personality.” I stared at what I could see of his face. “Wilder got our dad’s temper. But he’s loyal and not afraid to tell you what’s what.”

I chuckled taking another drag, “Don’t I know it. Sometimes I’m surprised he’s managed to stay my friend so long.”

He looked back over at me in confusion, “Why? You guys seem close other than the small fights.”

I scoffed through my nose sending some leftover smoke blowing out, “We are sometimes. But with our similar personalities and tempers, we tend to clash a lot. We always say we’re sorry afterwards… I’m just pissy around this time of year.”

“Any particular reason why?”

I looked over at him as I took my last drag. I blew out smoke slowly, “Maybe I tell you someday… but not today.”

I put my cigarette out on the ground throwing it into the grass. I stood up and offered a hand to Casey. He took it and let me help him up.

I managed a small half assed smile, “Let’s head back inside.”

We walked back in just as the bell rang. I glanced at him one last time before walking away. Casey… There is something different about you, I swear it.  


	3. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have a new fanfiction I want to post but I want your opinion first. It's a Mystreet Lover's Lane Travis X OC fanfic. My sister says I should post it but I want more than one opinion.
> 
> Poll: https://www.poll-maker.com/poll1029649x79444D64-43

Song: [My Immortal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu7QvOQKcKk)

 

**Casey’s POV**

I sighed as Emily pulled me to walk with her and Wilder.

It had been about a week and a half since I’ve been living here. It had been fun. Emily was nice and Wilder went out of his way to make sure I was okay. And then there was Salem. At first she seemed like she didn’t care for me that much but after that talk outside of the school, she’d been friendly, protective even.

She was… confusing to say the least. One minute she could be flirting with me and then the next she’s… deflated and sad. I swear she has mild bipolar. 

“We’re here,” Wilder’s voice broke me from my thoughts. 

I looked at the building in confusion, “A music club?”

Emily giggled, “I thought you should see the other side of Salem. Not just the flirty front she puts up.”

Wilder rolled his eyes, “C’mon.”

We went inside and quickly sat down at a table in the back of the room. 

After a short while a man came up on stage and walked to the microphone, “Hey! How’s everyone doing tonight?!” There was a lot of cheering and clapping before he continued, “Great! Now first up, we have our favorite singer! She will be performing a special song for someone she lost around this time two years ago! Give it up for Salem Davies!”

There was cheering as Salem walked on stage with a dim smile. She was in her usual attire, a red tank top and black jeans with a studded belt. Of course she had her signature leather jacket.

She sat down at the piano that was on stage adjusting the microphone next to it quickly, “Tonight I will be performing My Immortal by Evanescence.”

She took a breath before she began to play, “ _ I’m so tired of being here. _ ” I could feel my heart speed up at the sound. “ _ Suppressed by all my, childish fears. And if you have to leave… I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won’t leave me alone. These wounds won’t seem to heal. This pain is just too real and there’s just too much that time cannot erase. _ ” Her eyes closed tightly as if she was trying to block out the world, “ _ When you cried, I’d wipe away all of your tears. When you’d scream, I’d fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have… all of me _ .” I could see her gulp, “ _ You used to captivate me, by your resonating light. But now I’m bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams. Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won’t seem to heal. This pain is just too real. And there’s just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried, I’d wipe away all of your tears. When you’d scream, I’d fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have… all of me. _ ” Her eyes open to stare at the keys on the piano. I could swear her eyes were glossy, on the verge of tears but I quickly shook that thought from my head. If I learned anything about Salem, it was that she didn’t cry. “ _ I’ve tried so hard to tell myself that you’re gone. But though you’re still with me, I’ve been alone all along. When you cried, I’d wipe away all of your tears. When you’d scream, I’d fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have… all of me. _ ”

Her playing slowly stopped, to be followed by loud applause. She smiled weakly waving before she jogged off stage. I saw her head out an entrance in the back, it must lead to the alleyway next to the building. She looked so… sad.

“I’m going to get some fresh air, “ I quickly excused myself and walked out front. I walked to the side of the building only to stop short. Someone was crying.

I peeked my head around the corner. The sight was shocking to say the least. Salem was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled to her chest. She had her face buried into her knees as her shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

I hesitated slightly before walking around the corner. I slowly sat next to her and put a hesitant hand on her back.

Her head shot up to stare at me. My heart squeezed in my chest at her tear streaked cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

She quickly tried to shakily wipe away the tears from her face but new ones replaced them quicker than she could wipe away the old ones. 

She sighed giving up after a moment, “Why are you out here? Wait, better question, why are you at the music club at all?”

“Emily and Wilder came to watch you and Emily pulled me with them. I… didn’t know you sang… or played piano for that matter.”

She chuckled weakly, “Don’t really see a delinquent like me playing piano huh?”

I winced at her self depreciating tone, “That’s not what I meant.”

She scoffed, “But that’s what everyone else means. I’m just another delinquent.”

I shook my head adamantly, “That’s not true. Any other ‘delinquent’ wouldn’t try to be friends with a goody two shoes like me.”

A small smile took over her face as she turned to me, “Didn’t know we were at a friendship level basis yet. Glad to know you think of me that way Freckles.”

I blushed slightly rolling my eyes, “Oh shut up.” She laughed lightly but dropped the topic. I frowned looking over her face, “Why were you crying?”

She sighed, “I guess you kinda deserve an explanation. Plus I told I’d tell you why I’m so… emotional around this time of year.” She swallowed hard staring at the wall across from us, “When I was 14, I met a guy. This was only two years after I started my whole rebellious phase so I was still a wannabe… I met him in detention one day and we just sorta hit it off. I was a freshman and he was a sophomore. His name was Riley.”

“The same guy that Devin mentioned?”

She nodded slightly, “We talked for a while before he decided to ask me out. I was so happy when he did. He gave me white roses, my favorite flower, and asked me to be the Bonnie to his Clyde.” She laughed slightly leaning her head back to rest against the brick wall behind us, “It was so cheesy but I’m a sucker for anything romantic. We went on dates, broke rules, and just had fun.” Her smile dimmed to almost nothing, “Then he… met Devin. Devin is well known drug dealer in our school. He steals from his dad’s supply and sells it. At first it was just weed, I could handle it. It wasn’t addictive and didn’t have the risk of killing him. But then Devin offered to let him try heroin for free. He got hooked instantly.” Tears started to roll down her face again, “I tried so, so hard to get him to stop… But he was caught. We had a big fight about a month before I turned 16. I told him that he had changed, that he wasn’t the same Riley I knew. He laughed at me and said he was ‘just having fun’ and I should ‘stop being a prude’. I shouted that I hated him and he ran off. A few hours went by and I felt bad about what happened. So I went to his house.” She took in a shaky breath, “And there he was. Just lying on the floor next to his bed with the needle next to him.” She swallowed hard pulling her knees tighter to her chest, “I called an ambulance but… it was too late. He overdosed.” She sniffled, “The last thing he ever heard me say to him was that I hated him. And I’ll never know if he knew that dosage was lethal or not. I’ll never know if he intentionally killed himself or if it was an accident.”

She started to sob again. I was almost too shocked to react. But I quickly shook myself away from my own feelings. Salem needed someone to comfort her.

I hesitated before wrapping an arm around her. I was expecting her to push me away but instead she gripped onto my shirt and buried her face into my shoulder. She was shaking lightly from unreleased sobs. She was holding them in to avoid making noise. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this.

I didn’t have to be an straight A student to figure out that Salem was a closed off person. She didn’t like feeling weak and she especially didn’t want anyone she didn’t trust to see her in this state. 

Wait… would that mean she trusts me? 

That thought alone boosted my confidence enough to fully wrap my arms around her. She pulled me closer as well sniffling and letting out quiet sobs. She was practically in my lap but neither of us seemed to mind at all. 

We sat that like that for god knows how long, until her sobs quieted down and only sniffles were left. 

I laid my chin on her head gently, “Feel better?”

She nodded weakly before chuckling, “Thanks for not leaving. Wilder usually doesn’t know what to do when I cry and Emily is just awkward when she tries to comfort me.”

I smiled a bit knowing I actually was able to help, “It’s nothing. I’m glad I could help.”

It was silent for a moment. I think both of us were just enjoying the closeness.

“You reminded me of him,” Salem said quietly.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, “What do you mean?”

She played with the collar of my shirt making my heart speed up as her skin brushed mine, “That’s why I didn’t like you at first… Why I wanted to avoid you. You reminded me of him.”

“How so?”

“Your freckles and your voice mostly. Riley was a ginger so naturally he had a scattering of freckles. And the way you talk, quiet but you always sound like you have a purpose. He was just like that. He always knew what he was talking about and he wasn’t afraid to tell you the truth even if it hurt you.”

I gulped slightly as her finger brushed across my throat, “W-What changed?”

She pulled back slightly to look up at me with her cobalt blue eyes, “I don’t really know… I guess I realized that while you had little similarities, you were total opposites.”

We sat there for a moment, just staring into each other’s eyes. Her lips twitched into a genuine smile. It was a breathtaking sight.

But it was gone as quick as it came. Replaced with a small smirk.

“Wanna have a little fun?” She questioned quirking her brow.

I narrowed my eyes, “What’s your idea of fun?”

She giggled standing up and reaching her hand out to help me up, “Only one way to find out Freckles.”

I searched her playful expression before glancing at her hand. I weighed my options for a moment… Before taking her hand and letting her lead me to her bike.

What’s life without some risks?


	4. Illegal Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem shows Casey her favorite spot in town.

 

I laughed as Casey walked around with his hands on his head trying to regain his balance, “Are you telling me you didn’t like the feeling of the air rushing around you? Or the thrill of the speed?”

He scoffed, “No! I might get sick! You drove like a mad woman.” He sighed seeming to calm down from his green shade, “So why exactly are we in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a liquor store in sight?”

I smirked, “Promise me, right now, that you won’t freak out on me for anything I do.”

He narrowed his eyes at me but slowly nodded, “Fine, I promise.”

I gave him a small smile motioning for him to follow me. He did so as we walked into the liquor store. 

The old man working the counter nodded at me as I walked in, “Hey Salem.”

I smirked back at him as I leaned on the counter, “Hey Freddie. Got any in yet?”

He chuckled leaning down to grab the mason jar, “Homemade Dreamsicle Moonshine. My cousin made a batch before the last reunion and I managed to snatch two bottles.”

My face lit up in a wide smile, “Awesome!”

He quickly moved it back when I went to reach for it, “Ah, ah! Where’s my smokes?”

I groaned pulling out a pack of cherry flavored cigarettes, “You’re lucky I brought any today.”

We quickly traded before he finally noticed Casey, “Who’s this young boy? Don’t tell me your playin’ another one.”

I chuckled, “No, no. Casey is Wilder’s half brother. We’re friends.”

Freddie hummed, “Alright, I’ll let it slide. But don’t let me here that you slipped him anything.”

I scoffed in shock, “I have never had to slip anyone anything! Now you’re just spreading rumors!”

He laughed lightly, “Sorry I had to poke fun. Now get outta here before my boss catches me tradin’ with a minor.”

I chuckled waving as I lead Casey out of the shop. 

“Where are we going now that you’ve got illegal alcohol?” Casey questioned blandly giving me a dull look.

I scoffed at his attitude, “Just follow me.”

We walked into the woods that was a little bit away from the store. I lead him through an old trail to a big clearing that had a view of the town.

I sat down just looking over the houses. Casey slowly sat down next to me. It was peacefully silent for a moment.

“This is me and Wilder’s old spot. We used to come up here to drink a lot… then he got with Emily and stopped drinking as much so we stopped coming as often. I still like to come up here to think,” I said looking over at him with a smile.

“It’s nice up here. Peaceful…” He trailed slowly looking at all the buildings in sight.

I chuckled as I unscrewed the mason jar lid and took a sip of the alcohol inside. I let out a low whistle, “He made this stuff stronger than last time.”

Casey eyed the jar warily, “You aren’t going to make me drink that are you?”

I raised an eyebrow at him before slowly shaking my head, “No, If you don’t want any then it’s more for me. I don’t get this stuff often.”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Really?” I nodded giving him an amused look. “Sorry… It’s just most…” He paused unsure of the word to use.

“You can call me a delinquent Casey. I don’t mind.”

He sighed, “You’re not though! Any other ‘delinquent’ would’ve tried to pressure me into drinking.”

I chuckled sipping the moonshine, “I guess I just don’t feel the need to try and corrupt you.”

He snorted, “Corrupt? Really?”

I shoved him lightly, “Shut up. It’s the best word I could think of.”

“And you have the highest grade in English?”

I shot him a sarcastic smile before chuckling, “You know, you’re a lot better than most goody two shoes.”

He laughed, “And you’re a lot better than most rebelious girls. Most of them are just wannabe sluts.”

I burst out laughing, “I have never heard you use the word slut.”

He chuckled, “I guess it is kind of out of character.”

We spent a while talking about… well everything. From his old town to my little sister to what it would be like if lawnmowers had feelings. I couldn’t even begin to tell you how long we sat there.

Soon my moonshine was gone and it was getting dark so we began to head back. I drove him home giving him a joking wave as I started my bike and headed to my house.

I don’t know when the last time I felt like this was. I felt so… peaceful and free, like a weight had been lifted off me. It felt like… I had someone who cared again… 

And I had to admit, I liked that feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I got a couple requests to update so to be nice I thought I'd get a short filler chapter out. Next one will introduce Salem's little sister so look forward to that!


	5. Meeting the little sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey drives Salem to the hospital to see her little sister.

“Thanks for driving me Casey,” I said shooting him a smile.

He chuckled as he pulled into a parking spot, “It’s my pleasure. Plus, I’d love to meet your sister.”

“Fair warning, she can be a little bit… sarcastic.”

He smirked, “I’d expect nothing less from Salem Davies’s little sister.”

I shoved him lightly before getting out. We walked into the front doors of the hospital and got signed in. I lead him through the familiar hallways to my sister’s room.

I knocked on the door before walking in with a smile, “Hey Lexa!”

She smiled when she saw me, “Hey Lemmy!”

“I have someone I want you to meet.” I motioned to Casey, “This is Casey, Wilder’s half brother. Casey, this is my sister, Alex.”

Casey gave a slightly awkward smile, “Hi.”

My sister looked over him quickly before looking back to me, “I’m impressed! Usually you don’t bring your boy of the week to meet me.”

I scoffed walking over and popping her in the back of the head, “Shut up, you sarcastic twat. Me and Casey are just friends.”

She chuckled rubbing the back of her head, “I was just joking, jeez.” She gave Casey a smile, “It’s nice to meet you Casey.”

I sat down in one of the chairs next to her bed grabbing her hand tightly, “How ya doing kid?”

She shrugged, “Better now that, that stupid mask has been removed.”

I chuckled, “I know it annoys you but it helps whether you admit it or not.”

She crossed her arms in a dramatic pout, “It doesn’t matter, it’s annoying.”

I ruffled her hair making her swat my hand and scowl at me, “If it helps you live another day then I’m glad.”

She sighed, “No need to get sentimental on me Lemmy.”

“Hey, I’m going to run to the bathroom real quick,” Casey excused himself.

I nodded, “You know where it is?”

“I saw it on the way in.”

He left the room leaving us in a small silence.

“You like him don’t you?”

I chocked on my own saliva at my sister’s words, “What?!”

She smiled at me, “You like him.”

I frowned, “I like a lot of things.”

She rolled her eyes, “You know what I mean. Like you liked Riley.”

I paused before shaking my head, “I… I don’t.”

She scoffed, “You’re so lying. You like him and you know it.”

Okay, so it was true that I’d been feeling a lot of the same feelings as I did with Riley… but I just associated that with the fact that they were so similar to me at first. But… now that I think about it, I really didn’t find them that similar anymore so… why was I still feeling all those things?

Alex smirked at me, “You just realized it didn’t you?”

I scowled at her, “So what if I… kind of like him like I liked Riley!? It’s not like it’s going anywhere.”

She chuckled, “I’d love to joke about staying away from a good boy like him, that you’d corrupt him but…” She smiled softly, “You seem happy. You’ve always been off around this time of year because of Riley’s death but you’re smiling when you’re around him.”

I smiled weakly, “I’m fine! Plus… Casey is one to follow rules and I’m one to break them. We’re opposites. Oil and water.”

“Or Yin and Yang.”

I groaned, “Just let it go!”

She smirked, “I’ll bet you ten bucks that you guys will get together before the end of this year.”

“Fine, you’re on!”

Then Casey came back in and we dropped the conversation. 

We spent about an hour and a half with Alex before we left. Casey offered to take me to Wendy’s and I quickly agreed. 

We pulled up and headed inside. Casey ordered our food and I found us a seat. Soon we were sitting and talking.

“So why is Alex in the hospital anyway?” Casey questioned after swallowed his chicken nugget.

I quickly swallowed my bite of burger before speaking, “She has Cystic Fibrosis. It’s an inherited disease that cause respitory and digestive issues.” 

He nodded obviously sensing my slight sadness at the topic, “Is it… lethal?”

I nodded slowly, “If her breathing worsens, she could potentially die.” It was silent for a moment both of us just eating out food. “I could get it too…”

He frowned, “What do you mean?”

I swallowed hard, “Well it’s a recessive gene that causes the disease… so both my parents had to have it in order for her to have it… and since we have the same mom and dad…” I trailed off unsure of how to word things.

“You could potentially get it too?” I nodded once staring down at my fries. “That sucks. But wait, wouldn’t you already know by now?”

I shrugged, “I could if I took the test they give… I got the blood test when I was young so… I already know I have the gene but when they offered to test more… I refused.”

“Why?”

I sighed, “Well, Look at Alex. She’s been cooped up in a hospital since she was 8 because they didn’t want to risk her life… and while she accepts this and is okay with it, I’m not. If they dianosed it in me… then I’d suffer the same fate. I’d go insane.” I finally looked back at him with a weak smile, “Why do you think I live life like I do? Taking risks and breaking rules. If I find out one day that I have to spend my last days in a hospital then I want to know that I’ve done all I wanted to in my life.”

Casey smiled, “That explains a lot. Though I still believe someone hurt you in the past which is why you’re so closed off.”

I chuckled, “You’re still stuck on that?” He nodded proudly and I laughed, “I don’t know where you got this theory from, seriously.”

He shrugged, “Because you act like Wilder and I know why he acts the way he does.”

I rolled my eyes, “I guess I can give you that. Me and Wilder have similar situations…”

“So what’s different about them?”

I chuckled, “The difference is my mom just left. She didn’t cheat on my dad, or do anything equally horrible to make me okay with her leaving…” My smiled dimmed a little thinking of the day she left, “It was just after Alex was admitted to the hospital… She just packed her bag one day and drove away. My dad got a little messed up after that. He started drinking when he came home, he didn’t start hitting me or anything. He just… got really sad. He’s sobered up since then… But I still don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive her for leaving when we needed her most.”

I felt something warm take placed over my hand. I looked up to see Casey had put his hand over mine in comfort. I searched his caring expression struggling to see him the same way I saw Emily when she tried to comfort me about my mom. I was seeing him as actually comforting… when Emily does this I just glare at her or snap… but I didn’t want to snap at him. I couldn’t bring myself to be angry.

He smiled at me, “I’m glad you got through all of that okay.”

My lips twitched into a smile, “I am too.”

We stared at each other for a long moment. To the on looker we might have even looked like a couple on a date. 

I slowly shook myself away from my haze and gave a chuckle, “Let’s finish eating. Emily already wants to study for our Science test.”

He laughed, “Yea! It’s like two weeks from now and she’s already obsessed.”

We went back to eating and talking about random things. It was always easy to talk to Casey. He never seemed to care if I messed up my sentence or flubbed a word. Though if it was in any way sexual he always made fun of me and we would laugh togethers. 

I don’t think I’ll ever want to admit it but… He really did make me happy. And the scary part?

He made me happier than Riley did… and I liked that.


	6. The Tipping Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey and Salem go to a party and reach their tipping point.

 

I chuckled shooting Casey a smirk, “So in other words, you would totally bang Josh?”

He laughed from where he was sitting upside down on my bed, “I mean if I was into dudes then sure. Have you seen his abs?!”

I smirked, “I’ve licked them.”

He stopped short giving me a shocked look, “Wait! Did you actually bang Josh before!?”

My smirk widened, “Bang is such a soft word for it. I would say I railed him.”

Casey pretended to gag, “Oh my god! That is so gross. Do you have any shame?!”

I laughed loudly, “What? Like your innocent!”

He blushed slightly, “More innocent than you!”

I blinked as a thought came to my mind, “Are you a virgin?”

He choked on air rolling over and falling off the bed. His head popped up a second later, “Who just asks that to someone!?”

I burst out laughing clutching my stomach, “Well I’m curious! I mean I wouldn’t be surprised if you weren’t one. You are a good looking dude.”

His cheeks managed to gain even more red, “It’s none of your business!”

I smirked at the challenge, “You’ve probably told someone… hm… I’m going with Wilder because he probably bugged you until you told him.”

He glared at me, “So what if I did!? As I said it’s not your business!”

I chuckled getting up from my bean bag chair, “Whatever. I won’t push you to tell me. Anyway I’m going to change real quick before we leave to Damien's party.”

He sighed in relief nodding quickly. I went into the closet picking a gray spaghetti strap top that ended just above my belly button and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. I pulled them on quickly before putting on my combat boots and grabbing my leather jacket.

I walked out to see Casey looking a slightly crumbled photo.

He looked up at me his eyes traveling my form before looking back at the photo, “Is this really you?”

I looked at the photo to see me at age 10. I was wearing a pink tutu dress and a flower headband. I was smiling at the camera joyfully my cobalt eyes forever frozen in happiness.

I frowned gently taking it from him, “Yea… This was on my 10th birthday. My mom took it…”

“You look so… happy.”

I chuckled weakly, “I was… that was before my mom left, before Alex was admitted, before Riley… Before my life was turned upside down.”

Casey must have sensed my uncomfortableness because he quickly changed the subject, “You ready to go?”

I nodded setting the picture down on my nightstand. We headed downstairs saying a quick goodbye to my dad before getting in Casey’s car. It was a short drive filled with stupid questions and laughter.

We got out and headed inside. Wilder quickly spotted as and walked over.

“Hey. I thought I should warn you Devin’s here.”

I shrugged not really caring, “I won’t talk to him, you know that.”

Wilder frowned looking a little worried and slightly pissed, “People said he was looking for you.”

I frowned back at him, “I’ll be fine Wilder. I know how to hold my own.”

I walked away quickly going to the kitchen and grabbing a beer. I found a spot in a back hallway where I could see the whole room. For some reason my eyes focused on Casey who was talking with Emily about something. Emily didn’t really care for parties but she always comes to make sure Wilder doesn’t drink too much. I knew Casey would be fine with her so I wasn’t particularly worried.

“There you are Salem!”

I shot a disinterested look at Devin, “The hell do you want?”

He smiled innocently, “I just thought I’d see how you were doing. Given that Riley’s death date is two days from now.”

I glared at him, “Seriously? What do you want?”

He smirked, “You know Riley called me the day he died.” My heart stopped and my blood ran cold. “He was sad because you said you hated him. So I hooked him up with more heroin to try and make him forget. Next thing I know the news says he died of an overdose.” His smirk widened when he noticed how stiff and angry I was, “It always made me wonder if he killed himself… and if he did, it would be because of you. So when you think about it you killed Riley… You killed the only boy you ever loved.”

I snapped moving quicker than he could process. My fist met his nose cracking it under the force. He let out a groan falling back.

I glared down at him knowing most of the room were staring at us, “Learn one thing right now Devin. I don’t give a damn about going to jail. If you  **ever** even dare to speak his name again, I will kill you and I will make it the most painful experience of your life.”

He nodded looking genuinely terrified of me. I turned and stalked back to the kitchen people practically jumping out of the way to avoid my angry state. I swiped a bottle of Bacardi 151 off the counter and opened it. I began to drink it heavily as I leaned against the wall. It didn’t take long for my vision to become fuzzy.

**Casey’s POV**

I was talking with Emily about school when someone practically tackled me in a hug. I jumped looking down at a red faced, drunk Salem.

She giggled smiling up at me drunkenly, “You’re so cute Casey!”

Emily blinked, “Oh no…”

I gave her a confused look, “What oh no?”

She laughed nervously, “Well, Salem is kind of difficult to deal with when she’s drunk. And her father is working out of town this weekend so no one will be around to make sure she’s okay.”

“I can stay with her.”

She blinked in shock, “Are you sure Casey? She really is difficult to deal with.”

I shrugged, “It’s fine. I don’t have anything to do tomorrow anyway.”

Salem let out another giggle burying her face into my chest making a small blush blossom on my cheeks, “You smell so good!”

Wilder came up with an amused grin, “I see you’ve met drunk Salem.”

I rolled my eyes, “I’m going to take her home before she does something dumb.”

Wilder nodded, “Have fun!”

I grabbed Salem’s hand leading her out to my car. She didn’t struggle too much aside from trying to pull me closer to her. The ride to her house was… interesting. She kept grabbing my hand and rubbing my thigh which was awkward to say the least.

When we pulled up she wouldn’t walk up to the house. 

I sighed in aggravation as I put my arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders picking her up with ease. 

She giggled snuggling into my chest, “You’re so strong Casey!”

I blushed for probably the 50th time as I carried her up to her room. 

I set her down into her bed going to pull away only to be pulled back by her arms wrapping around my neck. I blushed at how close our faces were to each other. 

She giggled like a schoolgirl, “You really are so cute. I adore your freckles and your fluffy hair.” She moved her hands up to mess with the hair at the nape of my neck making my heart beat a mile a minute. She smiled at me goofily, “Sometimes I wish I wasn’t like this.”

I gulped as one of her hands moved to rub the side of my neck, “L-Like what?”

She giggled, “Such a bad friend, a bad daughter, a bad person… I’ve always been the type to hurt people, whether I mean to or not.” She pulled me even closer so her chest was pressed against mine, I could feel how fast her heart was beating and I debated if it was  from our closeness or the alcohol. “I don’t feel as bad when I’m with you. You make me feel like I’m not as bad as I think I am. You’re the only boy who doesn’t call me a delinquent or a slut.” She then glanced down at my lips making my heart skip a beat, “I’ve never thought I’d want to actually kiss someone… Like I used to kiss Riley, not like I kiss all those one night stands. But I really want to with you.”

I don’t know what made me do it but I moved forward stopping just before our lips met. They were brushing together lightly as we breathed making sparks shoot up my spine. She stared into my eyes almost bashfully, like she was actually embarrassed at the thought of kissing me. I couldn’t help but smirk slightly at her hesitation. 

She swallowed hard, “C-Casey…”

Her shy voice saying my name was my undoing. I moved the last little bit kissing her roughly. She gasped and I took the chance to slip my tongue into her mouth. She let out a tiny moan from the back of her throat driving my hand to move to her hip. She pulled me even closer so I was over top of her with one of my knees in between her legs. She ran her hand down my back and under my shirt. My hands ached to feel more of her skin but I controlled myself and managed to pull back.

She breathed heavily as her eyes slowly opened to stare at me in slight shock, “Y-You kissed me.”

I panted lightly trying to ease the burning desire in my chest, “I couldn’t help myself.”

She blushed at my husky, breathless voice, “Y-You… You do know that I’ll remember this in the morning right. It’ll be kind of hard to forget.”

I knew there was a risk of her remembering this… but part of me wanted her to remember, wanted her to know what happened between us.

I sighed slightly a little reluctant to leave her side, “I should go sleep on the couch.”

She shook her head, “Stay with me. I… I don’t want to be alone.”

I smiled slightly before laying down next to her. She moved so her head was on my chest and her arms were wrapped around my waist. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders in return. 

She sighed mumbling tiredly, “I’m not going to be so open in the morning.”

“I know… You wouldn’t be Salem if you weren’t.”


	7. So sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Hey guys. Sorry I've been MIA but I have a good reason. I'm pretty sick right now. I'm throwing up a lot and I'm really weak. I might not be able to post a chapter on any of my stories until this clears. I'm really sorry to those who read and enjoy my stories but I promise I'll be back as soon as I get better. Love you guys’ support.


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem has to face the consequences of her actions.

I woke up with a slight headache. I blinked my eyes opened frowning at the sight of Casey still under my head. I got up slowly so I didn’t wake him. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs. I looked at the time. It was 6 am. Casey probably wouldn’t be up for another hour or so. 

I clicked on Wilder’s contact calling him quickly. 

It rang twice before he picked up, “What the hell do you want? It’s 6 in the morning.”

“Can you come over and just… talk?” I asked my voice coming out a little more helpless than I wanted it to.

There was a pause. “I’ll be right over.”

“Thanks.”

We hung up and I grabbed some headache medicine and took them with a sip of water. I went out to the porch sitting on the swing. I took out a cigarette and started smoking.

Wilder pulled up just as I finished my second cigarette. I put it out in the ashtray and tried to give Wilder a smile as he sat next to me.

He frowned as he inspected my face, “What did you do?”

“Why do you assume I did something?” I asked faking offended.

He smirked, “Because you don’t call me over to talk unless you did something stupid.”

I sighed looking at the grayish blue sky, “I kissed Casey last night.”

“What?”

I blushed smiling sheepishly, “Well if we’re being technical, he kissed me but still I kissed back and… I kind of told him I wanted to kiss him before anything happened so…”

Wilder stared at me with a blank expression, “You kissed my little brother?”

I groaned putting my face in my hands, “Please don’t go all older brother on me!”

He chuckled, “I’m only kidding. But you’ve kissed a lot of guys and always regret it the next day.”

I growled standing up and punching the wall, “That’s the whole problem! I don’t regret it! In fact, I don’t think I could be happier that it happened!”

Wilder frowned, “You… like Casey?”

My heart lept into my throat for a moment. Admitting it in my head and hearing someone ask me was two different experiences.

I sighed, “I wish I could tell you no. I wish I could say the same thing I’ve said since Riley died. ‘I’ll never go out with another guy again’,” I mocked myself bitterly, “I-I… I want to be with him. In the way that I was with Riley. Having fun, going on dates, and just enjoying being together. I want to be that thought that crosses his mind and makes him smile for no reason. I want to be the one to make him breathless with a simple kiss. I-I…” I swallowed hard running a hand through my hair, “I want him to be the one that stays with me through everything. You must remember the first month after Riley died where I dated four different guys. One for each week! I was a wreck because I thought I’d never find a guy that made me feel the way that Riley did. And now here I am, finally found a guy who makes my heart race just thinking about him and… and I’m terrified. I… I don’t think I can be the type of girl he would want.”

Wilder gave me a small smile, “You do realize if he initiated the kiss last night, that means he already likes you.”

I blushed slightly in realization, “W-Well… I still haven’t done the whole relationship thing in a long time! W-What if he’s already dated before and expects me to turn into some girly priss?!”

Wilder rolled his eyes, “He likes you for you Salem. I know this will sound stupid coming from me but, you’re an amazing girl despite your aversion to following the rules. Any guy would be lucky to have you.”

I smiled a bit, “Going soft on me Wilder?” He rolled his eyes and I laughed softly, “I’m just… not used to liking someone. I had a bad experience early in the game so I just avoided dating.”

“To think the mighty heartbreaker is scared of an actual relationship!”

I scowled at him jokingly, “What about you mister!? You practically dated the entire cheer squad before Emily moved here!”

He blushed a bit giving me a sour look, “That’s different.”

“No it’s not! And when Emily did move here and you had to show her around, you were a mess! You ranted to me for an hour about how cute she was and how you didn’t know how to handle that!”

He scoffed at me, “So! When you met-” He cut himself off but I knew where he was going.

I sighed softly, “It’s okay to… talk about it Wilder. I… need to stop being a baby over this. It was 2 years ago…”

He gave me a concerned look, “That doesn’t mean it hurts any less. You lost someone you loved dearly. Plus… you and I both know you still regret what you said that day.”

I hugged my arms around myself looking out at the road, “What does it matter? I can’t change it now.”

“But you wish you could.”

“...If you would have asked me that when it happened, I would've said yes but now… I think if I would have done something different that day, that I might just be in a worse situation now.” Wilder was giving a confused look. “Think about it. Riley was addicted to heroine, so badly that he started to care less about what I thought or wanted… Who’s to say if he didn’t die that day that I would’ve been strong enough to leave.”

“You are strong. You would’ve-”

“You don’t know that Wilder,” I cut him off gently with a sad smile. “You and I both know how much I cared about him… how much I loved him… If he didn’t die then, I would’ve apologized and went back to being silent about it. I… would’ve suffered through it in silence because I would be scared of him leaving…”

“Like your mom…” I just gave a small nod. He sighed, “You know… Emily really didn’t mean any harm when she pushed you about it. She just-”

“-wants everyone to get along. I know Wild.” I gave him a reassuring grin, “She doesn’t bother me. You always get so worried about me and her fighting but truth is… she’s an amazing girl. She deserves someone like you to protect her.”

Wilder smiled softly, “You deserve someone like Casey too you know.”

“Name one good thing I’ve done to deserve a guy like him.”

He chuckled, “You’ve protected all of your friends from something at some point, you have a job at an animal shelter not only to help pay your family’s bills but to take care of the animals there, and… despite what you may think, you are a good person.”

I smiled jokingly, “You’re being awful nice today.”

He simply gave another chuckle, “Because you need it. We may screw around a lot but when it boils down to it, we’re friends. I’ll always be here to help you through the down days.”

My smiled softened slightly, “And I’ll do the same.”

He stood up and pulled me into a tight hug, “Till our last breaths.” He pulled back to smile down at me, “Anyway, I’m going to head out before Casey wakes up. Just… be honest with him okay?”

I nodded giving him a small grin, “I’ll try. See ya Wild.”

“Bye Sal.”

He walked back to his car and drove off. I let out a small breath. 

That was the main thing I liked about Wilder. While he can be an ass and joke around alot, when it comes down to it, he’s one of the most loyal people you’ll ever meet. Granted, moments like this don’t happen often but still, we always have each other’s backs.

I walked back inside and heading into my room where Casey was sitting on the edge of my bed looking lost in thought.

I closed the door and his head snapped up to stare me, “Uh! Hey!”

I smirked, “So how much did you hear?”

“W-What are you-”

“I’m not stupid Casey,” I cut him off in a playful tone, “Plus I heard you practically running back here.”

He sighed smiling sheepishly, “I didn’t hear much…” I simply raised an eyebrow. “Fine, I started listening when you punched the wall outside.”

“Oh…”

It was silent, to be honest it was kind of awkward. As you could probably tell I wasn’t the type for the whole ‘talk about our feelings’ thing.

I let out a sigh coming to sit next to him on the bed, “I uh… I guess we should talk about things.”

“So… we kissed last night.” I laughed at this making him smile, “Well you weren’t exactly starting off well!”

I giggled giving him a half smile, “Fair enough.” I sighed slightly looking down at my sock clad feet, “W-Why did you kiss me? I mean, for as long as we’ve known each other, you’ve always shut down my attempts at flirting. I honestly thought you were gay for a period of time.”

He let out a scoff of laughter, “Well I didn’t think you were serious! You… seemed like the type to mess around and never actually date.”

“Well, you aren’t exactly wrong. I am that type… But seriously when did you start to… like me?”

He bit his lip looking away with a small blush, “A-After my first day at school. W-When you pinned me against the lockers and that talk at lunch. Then we started to get along really well. I-I guess I just started to like your personality. You were always so fun to be around, and you never treated me different for being a goody two shoes. Plus y-you’re really pretty.”

My cheeks turned crimson at the compliment. I quickly looked away to hide it.

“When did you start to like me?”

I shifted a bit, uncomfortable at the idea of admitting my feelings, “W-Well… when you found me crying and comforted me, we went out and just talked for hours after that. I got to know so much about you and you seemed to like what you got to know about me.” I looked over at him hesitantly a small blush still staining my cheeks, “I-I hadn’t had a moment like that since Riley. Any guy I talked to either didn’t care about knowing me or would lecture me about stupid stuff. I never really got the chance to get to know someone like that… it made me happy.”

His grey orbs searched my face before stopping to stare in my eyes, “...Are you just seeing me as a replacement for Riley?”

“What!?”

He blushed slightly but didn’t stop staring in my eyes, “You said Riley was the only guy you ever dated and that at first I reminded you of him so… Do you just see me as a replacement for him?”

“No,” My answer came out immediately without thought. “You may have small similarities to him but you’re another person. It would be awful for me to think of you as just a replacement.”

“Prove it.”

I smiled nervously, “How?”

“Tell me the things you like about me.”

“Despite being a goody two shoes at times, you’re really fun to talk to and be around. You don’t let me get away with ignoring my feelings or lying. You are  **really** fun to argue with. You don’t just blush at my flirting, hell you give comebacks. And… despite me thinking I’m one of the worst people on this planet, you make me feel like a good person. You make me feel like less of a waste,” I trailed off with another blush painting itself over my cheeks.

He seemed to search my eyes for a sign I was bluffing. When he found none his hand moved up to caress my cheek. My blush worsened as I stared into his enchanting grey eyes. I couldn’t bring myself to look away even if a part of me was screaming to. The same part of me was questioning where my speech had come from, I honestly have never been a romantic type of person. While I loved romantic things, I was never good at them.

I swallowed back my nerves and spoke, “Is that enough proof?”

He smiled softly, “Yes…” His eyes finally trailed away from my eyes, and down to my lips.

I glanced down at his as well, “You know, kissing me while I was drunk was a cheap move.”

He chuckled leaning a little closer, “How so?”

I smirked, “I didn’t have a chance to fight back.”

“Well… you aren’t drunk right now, are you?”

Something in me snapped. I quickly closed the distance between us and kissed him passionately. He responded immediately one hand going to the back of my head and the other placing itself on my hip. I bit his lip gently trying to gain entrance into his mouth. I felt his lip twitch for a second into a smirk as he playfully denied me. Oh two can play this game. I moved my hand to his thigh not even an inch from his crotch and squeezed. He let out a small noise of shock and I quickly took the opportunity to snake my tongue into his mouth. This seemed to drive the feeling of tension in the air and in him because he quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me to straddle his lap. My hands moved to grip his shoulders pulling him as close as he could get. I felt his hand trail on my waist and go around my back.

I quickly realized where this would lead if I didn’t stop. I managed to rein in my lust and pull away from him. We both panted for air desperately as we stared at each other.

His cheeks were flushed slightly and he was looking at me in slight disappointment, “Why’d you stop?”

“Because I wouldn’t have been able to if we kept going.” I rubbed my thumbs against his neck still trying to control myself, “I don’t want this to just end in a fling. I want this to go somewhere so… I’m not going to treat you like I treat my conquests.”

He pouted a bit but nodded, “I understand.”

I smirked, “Didn’t think you were the type to fuck before the first date.”

He let a small scoff, “You don’t know that.”

I chuckled, “I don’t but I can sense it.”

“How about we go get breakfast at IHop? That could be our first date.”

I smiled teasingly, “I think there’s a question that needs to be asked first.”

He chuckled, “Will you be my girlfriend Salem?”

My smiled widened into a real grin, “Of course Casey.” I got off of him grabbing my jacket from where I must have tossed it in the night, “Now let’s go. I’m starving.”

He laughed but nodded. He grabbed my hand and quickly lead me out of the house. I was smiling ear to ear, I truly don’t remember the last time I was this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm back... sorta. I'm still sick so updates will be random, not that they aren't usually but ya know. This isn't a 'take some antibiotics and you'll be better' type of sick, it's more of a 'you fucked up your stomach and might have to have surgery' type thing.... Hehe! But anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment if you enjoyed seeing the soft side of Wilder, I did HueHueHue~


	9. Facing your fears (And a update about the future of this story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem faces her fear of the past.

I clenched my fists tightly as I looked at the gates in front of me.

I felt a hand touch my back gently, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No, I need to do this.”

Casey smiled sadly, “Are you sure Salem?”

I nodded, “I need to face this.”

He wrapped an arm around me in reassurance, “I’ll be here the whole time.”

I took in a deep breath before beginning to walk with him. We walked through the rows of headstones, everything morbidly silent. What was there we could say? There couldn’t be any of our usual light hearted banter with the heavy silence hanging in the air. I wanted to play this off, like it was nothing to walk through these familiar paths but… truth is, the last time I was here was Riley’s funeral and I haven’t had the guts to visit since.

But Casey said it might bring some closure to visit, according to him it wasn’t good to just ignore what I was feeling. Sometimes I loved how much of a goody two shoes he could be but right now… It’s a little nerve wracking.

I lead him down the 32nd row to the 7th headstone. I looked down at the words sadly.

_ Riley Gabel   _

_ July 7th 1998 - October 12th 2016 _

_ Died young but forever in the hearts of his family and friends. _

I clenched my fists tightly as I kneeled down and sat back on my heels. Casey sat next to me keeping his arm around me for support.

I took in a deep breath mentally readying myself, “H-Hey Riley…” My voice trailed off with a small break at the end.

“It’s okay. I’m here,” Casey’s comforting words reached my ears as he tightened his arm around me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder swallowing back the sobs despite the trails of tears running down my face, “It’s hard to think of what to say… but then again you were always the one who kept our conversations going.” I took in another shaky breath, “I… I miss you. A lot. And at times it’s hard to get up and face the day knowing that… you aren’t here anymore but… I try so hard to keep strong for you. I… I probably sound like a blubbering idiot right now.”

Casey kissed my head gently, “You’re doing fine.”

I smiled a bit despite myself, “If you could see me now… you’re probably wondering where I got this hunk of a man.” Casey laughed a bit making my smile widen, “I was always awkward around guys when you were alive… I guess I’ve just gotten better at flirting. If you’ve even seen half the things I do then… You’re probably amazed that I don’t have an STD and/or lung cancer. I guess my luck hasn’t changed.” I swallowed hard my smile dimming a bit, “Alex still isn’t out of the hospital. Though her doctor has been talking about getting her a mobile oxygen tank so she can come home. It would be amazing to have my little sister at home again.” I chuckled weakly, “There really isn’t anything that can be done to fix her but… we can at least give her a little more time to spend with her family and friends. And make sure she isn’t in terrible pain.”

Casey rubbed my arm gently, “You okay?”

I nodded slightly, “I’m fine Casey. It’s just… hard to think of what to say after two years. I avoided this place like the plague after the funeral.”

“Well, what did you guys like to do?”

I let out a scoff of laughter, “We liked to vadalize buildings. He always had a place to go and I had the creative side so we were the dynamic duo.” I laughed lightly, “I remember this one time, some kid had thrown a rock at me and then ran off like a pussy. So Riley found where his dad worked and we spray painted a rock with the kid’s photo in the middle of it. His dad thought it was his kid and some friends pulling the prank so he got in so much trouble! Riley and I got death glares from him for weeks.”

Casey and I laughed for a bit before we both relaxed in a much more comforting silence.

“How about we go get some lunch? You’ve done a lot for today,” Casey suggested warmly.

I chuckled, “I barely did anything. I stayed in my bed with you until noon and then we came here. And I barely said anything of worth.”

“You did plenty. It’s not easy to talk to someone who’s gone.”

I smiled at him, “Thanks for coming with me. Wilder is really awkward around me when I get emotional and Emily is a little overbearing with her comforting.”

He smiled back giving me a quick kiss on the nose, “How about we go chill at my place? We can watch shitty horror movies.”

I giggled, “Sounds fun!”

So that’s what we did. We spent the rest of the day laughing and joking about the shitty gore scenes. I never thought I’d have this level of comfort with someone again but… Casey makes it so easy. To laugh, to smile, to joke… It’s the best thing I could have hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________
> 
> Okay so... time to disappoint people. From the beginning I planned this to be a small story, short and sweet. I originally planed for 5 chapters ending with Salem and Casey getting together and then the end. But~ I got so many good ideas for this story so I continued it on. SO I'm thinking I'm going to go back to my original plan but extending it to 13-15 chapters. I don't know the exacts yet cause I haven't planned all of the chapters. So time in this is going to skip a bit randomly but know that you guys are bound to love the ending (Which has been drastically changed from it's original plan) and that I'm sorry this bad boy story didn't go as well as it should have. Love you guys and hope you'll love the last chapters to My Bad Boy Best Friend's Brother. Thanks for reading~


	10. We can make our lives on the go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run away with me.

“He can’t just lock him away!”

Wilder scoffed, “He sure is trying. He threatened to send him back to his mom if he sees you again.”

I ran my hand through my hair roughly, “What am I supposed to do? I… I don’t want to lose him, especially not like this.”

“Just wait for a bit, think it over.” He checked the time on his phone, “Anyway, I gotta get to Emily’s before she freaks out. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Wild.”

He left me in a deafening silence. Jared apparently found out about Casey dating me and has ‘forbid’ the relationship. Casey sent Wilder over to tell me that he wouldn’t be able to see me. I honestly couldn’t think of anything to do.”

“Yo Salem!”

I looked over to the door seeing Alex, “What do you want devil spawn?”

She smiled sadly, “You have to find a way to be with him.” I opened my mouth to give an excuse but she cut me off, “You need him. You are finally in love after 2 years of moping and breaking boys. You can’t give up that easy.”

I sighed, “What am I supposed to do Lexa!? If his dad sees me with him then he’s going to be sent back to Colorado! I… I don’t know what to do.”

She frowned, “Figure it out. Something has to give. Life shouldn’t be this cruel to you.”

She walked away taking her oxygen tank with her. I bit my lip in thought.

I snatched up my phone and texted Wilder. 

Tell Casey to meet me at the park.

With that I slipped on my leather jacket and ran out of the house. I got on my bike and sped to the park. I waited at the oak tree me and Casey usually sit under. After two cigarettes Casey’s car pulled up. 

I hugged him tightly as soon as he reached me. He didn’t say a word just hugged me back just as tight. I breathed in his familiar scent and relaxed.

I pulled back to smile up at him, “I don’t want to lose you.”

He smiled back, “I don’t want to lose you either. But what are we supposed to do? He’s got me locked up pretty tight.”

I bit my lip in thought, “I’m not sure. Jared’s methods of keeping his kids away from certain people work quite well.”

Casey looked torn on what to do, “Yea, trying to sneak around won’t work. He’d find out easily.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

He hugged me back to him tightly, “I don’t know what to do either.”

We hugged in silence, trying to think of any plan that would work.

Suddenly Casey pulled back lookin determined.

I went to ask him what was up but he shook his head telling me to stay quiet.

“ _ Run away with me. Let me be your ride out of town. Let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the go _ ,” It took me a moment to process what song he was singing. A song from one of my favorite musicals, “ _ Run away with me. Texas in the summer is cool. We’ll be on the road like Jack Kerouac. Looking back, Salem, you’re ready. Let’s go, anywhere. Get the car packed and throw me the key. Run away with me. _ ”

I chuckled lightly raising an eyebrow at him, “Really? How would that work? You have to finish highschool and so do I. Plus money and a place to stay.”

He smiled widely, “We can finish school online. Your dad can sign you up and my mom would be fine with it. We can work some odd jobs until we figure out where we want to settle down and we can just live in motels for a while. Come on, you have a ton of money saved up for a rainy day fund. Let’s make today our rainy day.”

I shook my head, “So we’re just going to live in your car and random motels for years? What if something happens between us? We just started dating a couple months ago.”

“ _ Salem, I know it’s fast. But I’m in love with you, _ ” I laughed to cover up the jump in my heart. He grabbed my hand and spun me around. “ _ Salem, it’s crazy but Salem, I’m crazier for you. I have these plans. Salem, I have these plan. Of a house that we build on a bay when we run away! _ ” He pulled me to his chest, “ _ Let me be your ride out of town. Let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the go. Run away with me. Alabama heat, sign me up. We’ll be on the road like some country song, won’t be long. Salem, you’re ready. Let’s go, anywhere. Get the car packed and throw me the key. Run away with me. _ ”

I laughed happily my smile growing wider, “Are you sure about this Casey? How would we keep in contact with everyone?”

“We have phones and laptops! We can keep in contact easily! Come on. What’s life without some risks?!”

I bit my lip in debate before I went with my old life motto. Go with your heart.

Casey smiled at me raising an eyebrow, “What’dya say Salem? Run away with me?”

I nodded, “Let’s go!”

I went to my house quickly and began to pack. My dad just smiled knowingly and Alex simply said ‘Go live your dream man’. I packed most of my clothes in a duffel along with a few other sentimental items and my laptop and phone were packed in my messenger bag.

Soon Casey pulled up, we quickly packed my bags away. I hugged my dad and sister goodbye and texted Wilder who gave the simple reply ‘Good luck’. With that me and Casey started out of town. So many things ran through my head. Would this work? Would I regret my decision?

I looked over at a smiling Casey and knew the answer. I would never regret this, for as long as I live.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.

Casey’s POV

I heard Salem curse in the other room, “Goddammit! You little devil!”

I heard running before our 5 year old son ran out with his mother’s earrings. I easily picked up the giggling child just as Salem came out glaring at the small boy.

I handed her the earrings, “Having fun?”

“You get to explain to Emily why we were late,” She grumbled.

I chuckled as she went back into the room to finish getting ready. 

Well I guess you want to know what’s been going the past 6 years. Salem and I spent a year and a half moving around different places and exploring the states until we found out she was pregnant. I don’t think I have ever teared up as quickly as when she came out with an excited and happy smile holding a positive pregnancy test. After that we moved back to town and got a small house with a huge backyard.

Xavier had turned out to be quite the ball of energy. I guess he got his mischievous streak from his mom, considering we recently had to pay a small fine for her clocking a man in the nose for saying Xavier was a dumb kid. She was a very protective momma bear while I was the rational parent.

Considering we had a kid, I decided to marry the firecracker of a woman I had grown to love. We had a very small wedding with strictly close family and friends. She even broke tradition by having, well more like forcing Wilder to be her ‘maid’ of honor. To match, I asked Emily to be my best ‘man’. It was a fun wedding and a great experience.

About three months after that Emily found out she was pregnant with a baby girl. Hailey proved be just as hot headed as her father. We’ve had to break up fights between her and Xavier quite often. Their relationship was quite funny. They were allowed to insult and injure each other but if someone else did it, they had crossed the line. 

Today happened to be Hailey’s birthday so Wilder, Emily, Salem, the kids, and I are all going out to dinner to celebrate. Hailey is officially 4, which I’m sure is going to start a fight because Xavier always has to point out that he’s older.

Finally Salem came out in a pretty red and grey dress with tights on underneath as usual. She claims she doesn’t trust the wind not to reveal things it shouldn’t be revealing.

I smiled giving her a quick kiss, “Ready to go?”

Xavier smiled at Salem, “You look really pretty mommy!”

She rolled her eyes but had a smile playing on her lips, “Stop being an ass kisser Xavier.”

He reached his arms up and she picked him up with a sigh. We got in the car and drove to the nice restaurant they had picked.

We followed the sound of playful insults between Wilder and Hailey and sat down with them.

Emily stood up to give me a hug while Salem set Xavier down, “It’s so good to see you guys!”

Salem chuckled giving her a quick hug, “We would have been here on time if **someone** hadn’t stole my earrings three times in a row!” She shot a pointed look at Xavier who stuck his tongue out at her.

Wilder laughed lightly, “Just as annoying as your mom I see.”

Salem playfully smacked him across the back of the head, “Shut up mister ‘I used to wear my mom’s high heels’.”

Wilder shot her a small glare, “What about you miss ‘screwing around in my dad’s condom drawer’!?”

Emily sighed turning to me with a smile, “I don’t know who we’ll have to break up first, the kids or our spouses?”

I chuckled, “My vote is on the kids because Xavier is already bugging Hailey.”

As if on cue Xavier began crying. Salem picked him up immediately checking the bruise forming on his cheek from where Hailey had just punched him.

“Oh baby. Sh, it’s okay.”

Wilder was struggling not to laugh making Emily wack his arm. He then went into stern parent mode, “Hailey, we don’t hit. Say you’re sorry to Xavier.”

“No!” She protested, “He called me a short stack!”

Wilder chuckled, “Well you are pretty short compared to him.”

Emily facepalmed groaning, “I’m surrounded by children!”

Salem smiled at her, “You love us Emily.”

I smiled as Emily began to argue with Salem about being an adult when the kids are bad. I didn’t think it was possible to love someone more and more everyday but Salem manages to prove me wrong at every turn. 

So I guess you could say that I’m glad I fell in love with my brother’s bad girl best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________
> 
> Welp, it's done! Thank you all for viewing my second completed story! I know this story ended a bit sooner than it probably should have and was a bit jumpy at the end but I hope you all enjoyed anyway. Till the next story, I big thee farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! It took me a while to write out this beginning but worth it! Hope you'll all enjoy this story! Also, yes I did change the last name for Salem. I thought it sounded better.


End file.
